Double date
by Hitsuhina13
Summary: What would happen if Carly ask Jack if he can ask Yusei and Akiza to go on a double date with them? And how will Yusei tell Akiza about Carly's idea? Alright in my opion this story is completed
1. Chapter 1

It was mid-afternoon on Sunday Carly was out trying to look for a story to write as usual. There we go that looks like a perfect story. Humm, I wonder if Jack is home today. "Maybe I should pay him a visit Carly said right I after I finished submitting this story for my boss.

"Ok Carly this story looks decent enough so you're free to go and you don't have you come to work tomorrow," her boss said.

"Hello? Yusei? Are you home? Carly asks. "Oh hey there Carly what brings you around here?" Yusei asked. After getting up from looking over Akiza's duel runner. "I was wondering if you saw Jack today," Carly asks. "No, I haven't "why are you looking for him?" Yuesi asks.

Carly, you see I need to ask him something and it's kinda important". I see well then since he's not here I just I'll go now. "Ok, then I'll tell Jack stopped by to see him" Yusei replied. Ok, thanks1 with that Carly left Yusei, Crow, and Jack place.

"Whoa! Boom! Aww, man don't tell me something happened to my duel runner" Crow said in an angry voice

"Hey, Crow back from work already?" Yusei asks. "Yeah hey I need a favor do you think you can look over my runner engined I think something might be wrong with it," Crow said. Sure why don't you bring it inside since I'm done looking over Akiza's duel runner.

One hour later "there we go that should do it," Yusei said. "Thanks, man you saved my life without this I can't go to work," Crow said.

"No problem what are friends for right?" Yusei said. Crow "you said it". By the way Yusei I just saw Carly "what was she doing here?" Crow asked. "She came here to see if Jack was home" He replied. "Why?" Crow aks.

"She told me that she has something to tell him and it was kinda important" Yusei replied.

Crow "I see" "so what are you going to do for the rest of the day Yusei?" Crow asked. "I'm not sure but I think the twins and Akiza should be done with school right about now," Yusei said.

"Hey, sis do you want to pay Yusei a visit? Leo asks Luna "sure why not wait a minute don't you have to study on warrior type decks before we go on summer vacation." "Aww come on sis there is a lot of time for me to do that" Leo replied.

Luna ok if you say "so what about you Akiza do you want to pay Yusei a visit since we're all walking the same way" Leo asks. Akiza yes let's all go visit Yusei the twins yes!

"Yusei it's us! The twins said at the same time. "Hey there you to" Yusei replied. "Hi Yusei," Akiza said.

Crow "what about me you guys?" "Oh sorry, Crow the twins said at the same time. The twins and Akiza hi Crow. Now that more like it

"I'm boys," Jack said. "Hi, Jack!" Leo said, "my when di you guys get here?" Jack asks "about five minutes ago" Akiza replied. "Oh yeah Jack I have a message for you," Yusei said. "Well, who is it from?" Jack asks. "It was from Carly Yusei replied.

"She told me that she wanted to ask you something and it was kinda important," Yusei said.

"Well, where is she?" Jack asks "she left after I told her that you weren't home yet" Yusei replied to Jack.

Akiza so what were you doing earlier Yusei? You see I just finished fixing Crow duel runner. And I think I might be done with your runner thanks from help from Jack and Crow. I see "so when will it be done?" Akiza asks.

"Maybe next week on Sunday," Yusei said. "Ok thanks, Yusei Akiza said. "Hey, Leo aren't you sposed to be at h9ome studying about warrior type decks," Akiza asked.

"Hey, how do you know about that?" Leo asks. "I overheard you and Luna talking" Akiza replied. "Don't you want to be a great duelist like Yusei and the others?" Luna said. "Yes, I do sis" Leo replied. "Come on you two I'll walk you guys home," Akiza said.

"Man now I have to go out again to her apt Carly," Jack said in an annoying voice.

Crow "you know Jack you can take a little break before you go out again I'm sure Carly wouldn't mind." "Yeah, Crow right Jack," Leo said before walking home with his sister and Akiza.

All of them bye everyone see you guys tomorrow Yusei and the gange same here.

"If you're really that tired from traveling earlier you should take a break," Yusei said.

"I know I'll rest for about 10 minutes then I'll go out and look for Carly. "Crow I think you should test your runner just in case it doesn't work Yusei said. "But Yusei you told me that everything looks good" Crow replied.

With that Jack on his duel runner and drove to Carly's place.

Ding dong Carly are you home? It's me, Jack. Hang on I'm coming! "So Yusei told me that you have to tell me something," Jack said. Carly "yes I do come on why don't you come inside and sit down.

"Ok shot what do you want to tell me?" Jack asks. "I was wondering if you want to go on a double date next week on Saturday with Yusei and Akiza," Carly said. "What?!" Jack replied in a surprised voice. "Aww come on Jackie I know you and Crow have been breathing down Yusei's neck about him going out with Akiza on a real date," Carly said.

"Jackie, you do understand what I'm trying to tell you right?" Carly asks. "Of course I do" Jack replied.

But a double date Carly? "Come on now Jackie Yusei and Akiza have been together for a very long time and he never took her out on a real date," Carly said. "Alright what do I have to do Carly?" Jack asks.

First I need you to call Yusei and tell him what I just told you, Jack. Ok, I'll call him right now ring hello? Yusei it's me. "What do you want Jack?" Yusei asks. "Well you see it's a little complicated you see hang on Carly I'm going out for a bit," Jack said.

"Yusei how do you feel about you and Akiza going on a double date with me and Carly next week on Saturday," Jack said. "What?! You heard me Yusei and don't be mad about this it was all Carly's idea Jack said.

"Well, I guess I can go but I have to let Akiza know ahead of time" Yusei replied.

"Great it will be great practice for you when you go on a real date with Akiza," Jack said.

"Huh, what was that Jack?" Yusei asks I didn't hear that last part because Crow is making to much noise with the orphans. It was nothing Yusei well bye! With that Jack hang up the phone. Beep, beep Yusei ok that was a little weird now then time for me to go back to work.

"So are you heading home now Jack?" Carly asks. "Na I think I'm going to stay here for the night" he replied "ok if you say so," she said. "Come on Jackie let's decide what you want to eat for dinner," Carly said.

Ok with that they both sat down and begin to look a Carly's computer to see what to eat for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

"The next hey Yusei are you up?" Ask Crow he walked into his room and that he was still asleep. "He, he I got just the thing to wake him up" said Crow he walked into the bathroom and came out with a bucket of cold water. Next thing you know Crow poured it over Yusei face.

"Ahh! Crow what the heck was that for?" Ask Yusei. "For not waking up" replied Crow.

"Don't forget your on cleaning duty today" said Crow. Yusei what? Today is Jack turn to clean up this place. Well don't blame me "you know how he is Yusei not the type to effort into working" said Crow.

"Man" with that Yusei got out of bed got cleaned up and went down stairs to clean up the grage. Three hours later "phew all done now if it can only stay this way when guests come over" said Yusei.

"Well then Yusei I'm off to work see you later!" Said Crow. "Alright have a good day at work" replied Yusei.

Back at Carly's place both Jack and Carly were still sound asleep in her bed. Next thing you know her alarm started to ring very loud. Beep, beep which made Jack pretty angry "damm it Carly! Wake up! Huh? What's wrong Jack?" Ask Carly.

"It's your stupid alarm! And how do you even turn this off?!" Ask Jack in an angry voice.

Here let me see it five minutes later there we go. "Jess Carly why does your alarm have to be so loud?" Ask Jack. "Well for your information Jackie do you know what time my boos makes wake up to go to work everyday?" Ask Carly.

"Well no" replied Jack "so what time do you wake up every morning?" Ask Jack.

"5 in the morning" replied Carly. "What are you serious?" Ask Jack. "Jackie being a new reporter is not an easy job you know" said Carly.

"Really? Your not lying Carly?" Ask Jack "nope I'm not lying" replied Carly. "Come on Jackie have ever tried to get some info from Turdge?" Ask Carly. "Well yeah me Yusei and Crow did try one day" replied Jack.

"So how did it work out?" Ask Carly "not so good" replied Jack. "Come on let's get cleaned up and the left over food from last night" said Carly.

"Alright" replied Jack 3pm "so Luna how about we duel each other today!" Said Leo. "I don't know Leo what if I don't do so well?" Ask Luna. "Don't worry sis you'll be fine beside partice makes perfect right Akiza? " Ask Leo.

"Yes Leo" replied Akiza. "I know how about this when we go to Yusei place I can watch you guys duel and see what you guys need to improve on so what to do say?" Ask Akiza.

The twins "ok Akiza that's sounds like a good idea".

"Hello? Yuesi are you home?" Ask Akiza. Down here you guys the twins "hey there Yusei!"

"Hi Leo Luna" replied Yusei and hi to you to Akiza yeah same here.

"Hey sis why don't we make this little duel a more intersring" said Leo. Luna " ok I'm all ears. Leo "ok of the win this duel you have to clean up my whole room for a week."

"Alright" replied Luna but what do I get when I win? I will do all of my homework on time with out campaining.

Leo "so do we have a deal sis?" Luna "yes" ok then let's duel.

"Come on Jack I think it's about time for you head home and see Yusei and Crow" said Carly. "Awww come on now I stay a little bit longer?" Ask Jack. You know just until Yusei tell Akiza about the whole date thing and gives me call about it". Carly "fine you win."

"Sorry Leo it's looks I win this one" said Luna while doing a peace sign. "Awww man" replied Leo. "Don't worry Leo of you keep on working hard then you can beat Luna the next time around" said Akiza.

"Here what you two should work on" said Akia 30 minutes later "thanks Akiza!" Said the twins at the same time.

Akiza don't worry it's no big deal I'm happy to help you guys out.

"Hey Akiza can I talk to you for a moment?" Ask Yusei.

"Ok" replied Akiza "let's go outside" said Yusei. Hey you two we won't be out to long" said Akiza the twins "ok."

"Akiza there's something I need to tell you and it's kinda complicated" said Yusei while rubbing the back of his head. "Come on Yusei you know you can me anything were not little kids anymore" replied Akiza.

In Yusei head "ok I can do this." Akiza "yes" "you see there this one thing Carly wants us to go to next week on Saturday with her and Jack" said Yusei while blushing a little.

Akiza "sorry Yusei I don't understand what your trying to me and I need more information then that."

Yusei "well you see Carly got this idea that we should all do a double dare next week on Saturday." Akiza "did Carly really planed out that idea?" "Well you see Jack didn't give me all of the information and I'm sure this is all Carly's idea" said Yusei.

"So what do say do want to go?" Ask Yusei. "You don't have to go if you don't want to it's not like I'm forcing you to go."

"It's ok I'll go beside I know how Jack is once Carly gets him into doing something she's want he can't turn her down" said Akiza.

"Ok then now that settled I'll call Jack and tell him" replied Yusei. "Well then I'm going back inside now" said Akiza. Leo "so what were you to talking about?" "Sorry Leo it's a little personal" replied Akiza.

Leo "fine" at Carly's apt Jack's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Replied Jack Jack it's me Yusei oh hey there Yusei "so did you tell Akiza about you know what? Ask Jack. "Yes I did" replied Yusei.

"So what did say?" Ask Jack "she said yes that she wants to go" replied Yusei.

"Really? No kidding?" Ask Jack "nope she told me yes that she will go with us" said Yusei. "Alright then I can tell Carly right now" said Jack.

Yusei "huh? What are taking about Jack?" "You see I'm still at Carly's place" replied Jack.

"I thought that you came late last night" said Yusei. "Nope" replied Jack well then I gotta go bye! "Hey Carly where are you?" Ask Jack.

Yusei "ok that's was a little oh well time for me to go back inside."

"I'm in the shower right now Jack I'll be out in about 30 minutes ok" repelied Carly Jack "ok."

"Alright Jack I'm done so did Yusei tell Akiza?" Ask Carly.

Jack well he sure did Carly now then all we have to is plan where to go and what time to meet up next week" Carly "ok."

"Ring, ring oh sorry it's for me" said Akiza. Hello? Akiza honey I need you to come home right now" said her mom.

"Ok? But why? Did something bad happen? Ask Akiza "oh no noting bad happen" said her mom. "Alright I'm heading home right now since I'm still at Yusei Crow and Jack place" replied Akiza.

Her mom "ok then I'll see you soon my little rose" ok bye mom. Yusei "hey Akiza did something happen? You look like you seen a ghost."

"Don't worry Yusei I'm fine really I just got a call from my mom she told that she wants to me to head home right now" replied Akiza.

Well ok "do you need me to walk you and twins home?" Ask Yusei.

Akiza "don't worry I'll be fine walking the twins home by myself." So Leo Luna are you to ready to go home?" Ask Akiza.

The twins "yes we're ready to go home" "well then bye Yusei!" Said everyone.

"Ok you two make sure you lock all of doors before you guys go to bed" said Akiza. Leo don't worry Akiza we won't forget. "Ok bye you two see you guys at school tomorrow" replied Akiza. The twins "same here."

"Hello? Mom? Dad? Are you guys home?" Ask Akiza. "We're i the dinning room Akiza" said her mom.

"Hey there sweetie" said her dad "hi daddy! So mom told me that she has to tell me something" said Akiza. "Her dad Akiza do you think you will be able to look after the house this weekend?"

Uh sure but why are you asking me dad? "You see I have a business trip to go to and I need your mom to go with me" said her dad.

"Ok just leave it to me" said Akiza. "Oh daddy there's something I need to tell you" said Akiza.

Her dad "go on, you see I have plans this week on Saturday to meet up with Yusei Jack and Carly" replied Akiza. Her dad you do? Yes daddy don't worry I'll make sure to lock up all of the doors before I leave the house.

Akiza come on honey let's have our little girl sometime to spend with her friends.

Her dad "alright you came go and have fun with your friends this weekend." "Thanks daddy! And I won't forget all of the rules you guys are going to leave for me" replied Akiza.

"Well then I'm going to my room to do my homework" said Akiza with that she started to walk up the stairs to her room.

Her mom our little girl sure is growing up don't you think so honey? Yes your right about that.

"Come on let's get our things ready for our up coming trip this week" said Akiza's dad.

I hope this chapter came out ok for you readers and sorry for any mistakes in this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

The peeked threw the window which hit Akiza in the face. In her head "ok time for me to get up and get ready for school". "Oh Akiza your up already" said her mom "yes mom I'm awake and ready to go to school" replied Akiza.

"Well ok then don't forget to eat something before you go" said her mom "ok" replied Akiza 10 minutes later "well then I'm off bye mom bye dad" said Akiza. "Hey Akiza!" Said the twins at the same time. "Hi Leo Luna" replied Akiza. "So are you two ready to go to school?" Ask Akiza "we sure are" said Leo.

School was finally over and the twins can't wait to see Yusei like they normally do when their done with school or on break.

"Hey Akiza are you coming with us to see Yusei and the others?" Ask Leo. "Sorry Leo I have some things to take of at home first so meet up with you guys later" replied Akiza.

"Mom dad I'm home" said Akiza "oh sweetie your home already?" Ask her mom. "Yes mom I'm home" replied Akiza.

"Oh you two are leaving already?" Ask Akiza she saw that they have their bags already to go. Her dad "yes Akiza we're leaving already it will be best if we beat traffic since we're taking a air plane ride." "Well ok have a safe trip" said Akiza with that she went up to her parents and gave them a hug goodbye.

"Don't forget what we told you last night" said her mom. "If you forget we wrote a note and left on the dinning table" replied her dad. "Don't worry daddy I'll be fine on my own and I can always call my friends if I need any help" replied Akiza.

With that her parents walked out of the house and into the car. "Alright I'm going to rest for a bit then I'm going to pay Yusei a visit" said Akiza.

"Three hours later I hope Yusei and the others are still home" said Akiza. "Come on Carly we have to think of plan on where we're going to go this week on Saturday" said Jack in an annoying voice.

Carly alright, alright Jackie just calm down alright? Jack "fine". "I know how about we go to the theme park" replied Carly.

"Theme park?" Said Jack "yeah remember it was the one where I took you to try and cheer you up remember?" Said Carly. Jack oh you mean that one? Carly "yes". "Come on Jackie it will give them a chance for them to be alone" said Carly.

"Beside we told them that it was on Saturday Jackie" replied Carly.

"Come on Jackie please?! Just this once?" Ask Carly. Jackie it's not like we're going to do this alll the time with Yusei and Akiza it's just going to be a one time thing. Jack "alright I'll tell Yusei."

"In Carly's head yes Jackie still can't say no to me." "Hello? Earth to Carly" said Jack oh sorry for spacing out like that" said Carly.

"Na don't worry about it come on let's go to my place Carly" said Jack.

"Ok" replied Carly with that they both left Carly's apt. During that time Akiza was getting ready to leave her house to.

"Hello? Yusei? It's me" said Akiza. "Oh hi Akiza" said Yusei and he twins at the same time. "Oh so you two are still here?" Ask Akiza. Leo we sure are! "Leo we were spoused to head home about two hours ago" replied Luna.

"Awww come on sis why do have to be a spoiled sport!" Said Leo. Sis Yusei has been busy working on Akiza duel runner.

Luna "Leo we could have just ask Yusei to take us home". Yusei "Luna right Leo beside I don't think Akiza is in a hurry to get her D wheel finished right Akiza?" "Yes your right about that" replied Akiza.

Leo "so Akiza what did you have to do ealirer?" "You see my parents are going on a business trip and won't be back until next week" replied Akiza. Luna and Yusei "really Akiza?"

Akiza "uh huh it's no lie they told me yesterday before I went to bed. Yusei and twins "ok we were just making sure that you weren't making it up."

"Hey everyone I'm back!" Said Jack. "So Jackie are you going to tell Yusei what I just told you earlier?" Ask Carly "yes" replied Jack.

"Yusei can I talk with you real quick?" Ask Jack "uh sure? Replied Yusei while rubbing the back of his head.

Jack turned around and gave Carly a wink. Ten minutes later "so what do you think about it Yusei?" Ask Jack. "By the way this wasn't my idea it was Carly" replied Jack. Yusei yeah I kinda like that idea. But what time do wehave to meet up? "How about 12" said Jack.

Yusei ok that's a good time since Carly might have to work on that day.

"Today is Thursday so we still have tomorrow and Saturday to see what Akiza thinks about this" said Yusei. "Well then let's go inside so you can tell her" said Jack. With that he started to pull him inside.

"Five minutes later so what do you think Akiza?" Ask Yusei oh and by the we will be leaving at "12" I like that idea Carly said "yes" in a low voice so nobody will hear her.

"Leo Luna it's getting kinda late" said Yusei come you two get ready I'll take you guys home the twins "ok bye Akiza! Jack Carly!" Said the twins at the same time everyone "bye you two."

"Hey if you want after we spend the day at the theme park you two are welcome to stay at my place for awhile" said Akiza.

Carly really Akiza? "Yes you see my parents are going to be away for awhile and told them that I had plans with you guys" replied Akiza. Jack "so they really trust you to be on your own".

Akiza your right about that Yusei waited until the twins was safely in their house. "Alright time for me to head back" said Yusei.

"I'm back everyone" said Yusei. The others just look up and said "ok". "Hey Akiza if you want do you want to stay and have dinner with us?" Ask Yusei. Akiza "sure why not" Carly "so what do you guys want for dinner?" Yusei and Akiza anything of fine with us. Jackie what about you? How about pizza.

Everyone said "ok that's sounds good" after they all finished eating Yusei offered to take Akiza home. She said "yes and thank you" then Jack was taking Carly home to.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Akiza woke up bright and early for her last day of duel academy with Leo and Luna since there going to be on summer break. Ten minutes later Akiza was all dressed and ready to see the twins on the way to school.

"Leo! Luna!" Said Akiza "hey there Akiza" said the twins at the same time.

"So are you two ready for our last day of school today?" Ask Akiza. Leo of course we are! Since we will on summer break right when school is over.

"The good thing is that we might be able to spend more time with Yusei and the others" said Luna. "You got that right sis" replied Leo. "Come on you two hurry up! We're going to be late" said Akiza.

3pm "everyone yes! School is over and now we're on summer break!" "Come on sis let's hurry up and Akiza and meet up at Yusei place.

With that Leo took Luna arm and started to drag her to Akiza's classroom.

"Alright, alright no need to drag me Leo" said Luna. "Hello? Yusei? Are you home?" Ask Leo. "Hey you guys your home from school already?" Ask Yusei. Leo of course we are and I'm so happy that we're on summer break now.

Yusei oh really? Leo "of course me Luna and Akiza might get the chance to spend time with you Yusei and everyone else."

The twins and Akiza stayed at Yusei until 5pm during that time Yusei order take out food for them to eat. And bought some for Jack and Crow. "Thanks for the food Yusei" said Leo Luna and Akiza.

"Come on you two it's time for me to walk you guys home" said Akiza. The twins "ok Akiza bye Yusei see you tomorrow maybe." "Bye everyone" said Yusei "bye Yusei" said Akiza.

"Ok you two make sure you lock up all of the doors and don't to stay up to late" said Akiza. And if you need anything feel free to call me anytime.

With that Akiza pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her backpack, and wrote down her phone number for the twins. "Here you go you two" said Akiza. Leo "what is this Akiza?" "My phone number" replied Akiza.

"So we can call you at anytime?" Ask Luna "of course silly, but I'll let you know if I'm busy on that day or I can't come" replied Akiza.

The twins thanks Akiza with that they run up to her and gave her a hug.

Well then by you two maybe tomorrow before I head out with Yusei Jack and Carly. Next day on Saturday morning Carly was picking out what clothes to wear today. For her date later on with Jack Yusei and Akiza.

20 minutes later Carly choose a simple dress shirt with a pair of blue jeans. "There we perfect! Now I can go see if Jackie awake yet" said Carly.

Jack woke up a little early then he normaly does. Since normaly sleeps in on Saturday. He ended up waking up at 10 instead of 2 or 3 in the after noon.

In his head "today is Saturday so why do I think I forgot something important." After he finished getting dressed then he remember.

"Man I have to go on this dumb double date with Yusie and Akiza" said Jack.

I wish I can skip it if do mange to skip it Carly will have my head. With that Jack went to see if Yusei is awake yet. He saw that Yusei was looking at Akiza's duel runner. "Hey Yusei do you remember what today is?" Ask Jack.

"What are you talking about Jack?" Ask Yusei I know today is Saturday why are you asking me? Is something spoused to happen today.

Jack "for peek sake Yusei we have a date later on with the girls and maybe spend a little time at Akiza's place." "Yusei hurry up and get cleaned up you smell like grease and oil" said Jack.

Yusei saw that it was 11:30 so he quickly ran into the bathroom.

While Yusei was getting cleaned up Crow left for his part time job. And Carly came walking down the stairs to see Jack.

"Hi Jack!" Said Carly "hi Carly" replied Jack. "Where's Yusei Jack?" Ask Carly "he's getting ready right now Carly" replied Jack. I see so "what time are we going to leave?" Jackie ask Carly.

"I don't know at 12 I think?" Replied Jack. After Yusei finished cleaning himself up he saw that Carly was here.

Jack went up to Yusei drag him to Carly so she can ask him what time there going to leave to the restrant. Yusei said that "it would be best to leave at 12:30 so it will give Akiza a chance to get ready and check on the twins."

Both Jack and Carly agreed that it will be the best idea for Akiza.

Akiza woke up got ready and looked at the time to see if it would be the best time to call Leo and Luna.

She saw that it was a little after 11 Leo and Luna should be awake now right? I'll give them a call and tell them I can't see them today since I'm spending almost the whole day with Jack Yusei and Carly.

Ten minutes later "it's ok Akiza we understand" said Luna. "Don't worry will just pay a visit to Dexter later if he's home" replied Leo. "Ok bye you two and be safe alright" said Akiza the twins will do.

The outfit Akiza choose to wear was he regular clothes same goes for Jack and Yusei. With that she started to walk to Yusei Jack and Crow place.

"Akiza your just on time" said Carly. "Really?" Ask Akiza "of course you are" replied Yusei.

Carly checked the time on her phone and saw that it was 20 minutes before 12:30.

"Hey guys I think it will be best to go right now before the best restrant gets filled up" said Carly. Everyone ok with that Akiza got on Yusei runner while Carly got on Jack runner.

The restrant they a all picked was a simple one. A family friendly one they didn't know how long they stayed there. Just laughing a little and talk about dueling.

When they were done the boys payed the bill. Jack saw that it was around 3 in the after noon. And he know that they still have a little time before it gets to dark. "So what are we going to do now?" Ask Yusei.

Carly I don't know maybe we should just walk around the big mall and maybe buy ice-cream later.

Jack I really don't care anymore let's just hurry up and get this over with. "Is that ok with you Akiza?" Ask Yusei sure why not. "6pm it looks like it's getting kinda late" said Akiza.

"Your right Akiza" replied Jack. "If you want you guys can come to my place my parents won't be back until next week" said Akiza.

And I'll have dinner ready for you guys. Jack yes I would like to see your house.

"Alright you guys just follow me" said Akiza. "Just make yourself at home and please don't snooping around my parents house" said Akiza.

Akiza went into the kitchen to get things ready for dinner. "Akiza let me help to" said Carly.

Ok while the girls was dinner ready the boys was watching tv. One hour later "dinner is boys" said Carly and Akiza. Two hours later after they all finished eating they all helped Akiza clean up.

"So do you think we can do this agian Jackie?" Ask Carly while putting away the dishes.

"No way Carly this is just a one time thing" replied Jack. And beside I'm pretty sure Yusei want to spend some alone time with Akiza.

When that was all done Yusei Carly and Jack all went home. And they all agreed that they should all do this again if Jack is up to it.

Ok sorry for the bad ending or for the bad last chapter I'm been trying to finished this story for awhile since I'm writing a new one


End file.
